My Very Best Friends
by SymphonySoldierXIII
Summary: What would have happened if Madoka Kaname's wish had been different? How would the story have ended? Basically, an AU taking place at the end of the original series of Madoka Magica where Madoka's wish was completely different. I understand that some may have liked the original ending, however, I am not one of those people. So, if you disliked the ending as well, enjoy!


"M-madoka, what are you doing?" Homura cried out to her pink-haired friend.  
>"It's okay, Homura," Madoka smiled sweetly and grasped the blackette's hand. "I've found my wish."<br>Just then, a small white figure stepped out from behind Madoka.  
>"Kyubey.." Homura muttered angrily. "Madoka, don't. I promised.. I swore to you, in another timeline, that I'd never let you fall for that thing's tricks again!" She sobbed, her tears blending with the blood that trickled down her forehead.<br>"You may have made that promise to a past Madoka, but she has become me. Every Madoka you failed to save, they've linked to me, right here, right now. I can feel their last moments.. I can see everything you've done for me. Homura Akemi, your actions were not meaningless and never will be. You've been a greater friend to me than anyone else, even if I didn't realize it from the start. You've helped me get this far, and for that, I thank you. In each timeline, you gave me another karmic destiny – combined together, they have the potential to make me the most powerful magical girl ever to exist. The Madoka you made the promise to couldn't begin to compare in terms of power.. That's why her destiny failed. But you've helped me come this far, to understand the truth about magical girls. Thank you, Homura." Madoka squeezed her friend's hand tightly before releasing it.  
>She took a few steps away from the blackette and announced to Kyubey, "I'm ready to make my wish."<br>The incubator spoke in Madoka's mind, "Go right ahead."  
>Madoka curled her right hand into a fist and placed it over her heart, the side with the base of her thumb facing outward. "I wish to bring Mami Tomoe, Sayaka Miki, and Kyoko Sakura back to life. Once Walpurgisnacht has fallen, the three will return to life in front of us, just as before they'd died. No catches, no twists. The three will return to life, and if they have lost any quality of life that they had, I will crush you and every other form you possess into oblivion." The pinkette's voice held a tone of unfamiliar confidence before cracking as she spoke, "I just want my friends back.. I miss them so much.."<br>"Bringing the dead back to life is no problem for an incubator like myself. They'll return as if their lives had only been paused. And you, Madoka, will become the most powerful magical girl ever to exist!" Kyubey exclaimed.  
>"Madoka, no!" Homura shouted as Madoka's small form began to shimmer. A large pink gem formed, larger than soul gems usually were. It morphed into multiple different forms, until finally resting as a golden necklace bearing a pink, star-shaped gem.<br>The necklace fell to rest around Madoka's neck. The pinkette's eyes snapped open, and her body began to shimmer once more as her everyday school uniform disappeared, and in its place the pink dress she'd designed at the beginning of the month materialized.  
>"You don't have to worry about me any more, Homura," she smiled, untying her hair ribbons. "You've done everything for me, brought me this far. Now it's up to me to make it even."<br>Walpurgisnacht's eerie laugh carried through the city to Madoka's ears. A golden staff appeared in her hand, and it began to transform into a bow, with a golden arrow to go along with it.  
>"Walpurgisnacht.. You came to the wrong city!" Madoka shouted, running to launch herself from the top of the building. She flew through the air, shooting several arrows at the witch that all exploded on contact.<br>The golden bow morphed quickly into a spear. Dancing figures attacked the pinkette, but she rapidly fought them off with spears she formed from her mind.  
>A double-edged sword materialized in her hand, and Madoka once again rushed forward and used a building to launch herself into the air. The sword sliced through the witch, but didn't cause enough damage to bring about her end, only enough to cause her laughter to stop, creating an eerie silence that was creepier than the laugh ringing through the city.<br>"I hold unimaginable power," Madoka reassured herself. "I can take this thing down on my own."  
>"You sure about that, Madoka?" A familiar voice called out.<br>"Sayaka?" The pinkette asked hesitantly.  
>"You bet! I'm back and ready to kick some Walpurgisnacht ass!" Sayaka grinned.<br>"No way we'd let you take this witch on alone!" Kyoko smirked, snapping the Pocky stick she'd been eating.  
>"Madoka, you sacrificed your soul for us to return, you're getting some backup," Mami's soft voice said.<br>The pinkette's face was stained with tracks of hot tears. "Our team isn't complete without Homura," she pointed out through her sobs of joy.  
>"Leave that to me!" Kyoko launched herself up the side of the building and pulled out a grief seed to heal the blackette's tainted soul gem.<br>"Kyoko.." Homura muttered.  
>"Damn right it's me. Not even death can stop me!" She laughed, performing a healing spell on the black-haired girl. "Now come on!"<br>The two flew down the side of the building to join the others.  
>"Ready?" Sayaka asked, carrying a double-edged sword.<br>"I'm always ready," Mami confirmed, holding her signature rifled percussion-lock muskets.  
>"Don't leave me out!" Kyoko called, summoning her spear.<br>"Let's do this," Homura said softly but confidently, a pair of pistols appearing in her hands.  
>Madoka's staff materialized once more and she nodded.<br>Together for the first time in this timeline, the five rushed forward to attack Walpurgisnacht.  
>"You're in our labyrinth now!" Kyoko screeched.<br>"Even the most powerful witch doesn't stand a chance against us!" Sayaka smirked.  
>"I'm not going to die again, especially to this thing!" Mami exclaimed.<br>"This is by far the best timeline.. I'm never going back!" Homura shouted her decision.  
>"You're going down, Walpurgisnacht!" Madoka cried out.<br>The girls hit the witch with their varying weapons before morphing them all into other weapons and sending their next attacks.  
>Before any of them knew it, the witch's form began to split. A large black crevice, straight down the center.<br>"Madoka, you may do the honors," Sayaka took a step back, allowing the pinkette to strike.  
>"No," she refused. "We all strike at once. We do this together!"<br>"Whatever you say," Mami smiled, preparing to attack.  
>The five held their own original weapons up and rushed towards the witch, dealing the final blow all at once.<br>A large explosion of magic energy erupted from the spot where Walpurgisnacht once was.  
>The girls floated down to the ground as the storm clouds and the witch's remains dissipated. Their alternate clothing vaporized as their everyday clothes reformed.<br>Before even reacting to Walpurgisnacht's death, Madoka rushed forward and threw her arms around her friends all at once. "You guys mean the world to me.. I'm never going to let you go again!" She grinned, tears flowing from her eyes.  
>"You don't have to. We're staying right here," Kyoko bit into another Pocky stick and smiled.<br>Together, the five walked back to the evacuation center.  
>"Madoka!" Kyubey called out.<br>"Yes?" The pinkette asked.  
>"Are you still going to crush me?"<br>"Why would I do that?"  
>"I brought them back before the end of the battle."<br>Madoka picked up the incubator and hugged it tightly. "Kyubey, you couldn't have chosen a better way to complete my wish."  
>"Oh! I took it upon myself to remove Sayaka's death from the memories of everyone but you five magical girls, so not to cause any confusion or time paradoxes. I hope you don't mind that either."<br>"Of course I don't," the pinkette smiled warmly. "In fact, I couldn't appreciate it more. Wait up, guys!" She called, running to catch up with her friends, Kyubey resting on her shoulder.  
>The five girls returned to their normal lives, Madoka with her parents and brother, Sayaka with her parents and Kyousuke, Mami, Homura, and Kyoko on their own.<br>Except, of course, Madoka had to hide the secret that she'd become the most powerful being to reside in their known universe, one who would manipulate any laws of logic currently known to her world. But at least she had her friends back – that was the only thing that mattered.  
>She'd've given her soul to save them – that's a bad example though, because in all truth, she literally did just that.<br>Hitomi's 'love' for Kyousuke had turned out to be nothing of the sort. After one date, everything took a bad turn, and Hitomi's feelings turned out false. In turn, Hitomi convinced her wealthy parents to transfer her to a private school so she wouldn't have to suffer the embarrassment of facing Kyousuke once again.  
>Sayaka, with persuasion from her four friends, confessed her feelings to Kyousuke, who immediately held her in his arms after learning of her true sacrifice.<br>Kyoko and Homura ended up moving in with Mami, as neither one had family to stay with. The three began sharing the apartment, changing its resident name from 'Tomoe' to 'Akemi, Sakura, and Tomoe'.  
>Madoka's mother was promoted to the higher position she'd wished for.<br>And as for Madoka?  
>She was happy. Perfectly content with keeping the city of Mitakihara safe from witches, all with the help of her best friends.<p>

Author's Note:

In response to the guest who commented, who will most likely never read this author's note, may I just say that this work in its entirety is an au (alternate universe). The story behind it?

I watched the anime, I disliked how it ended, that's just my opinion. Thus, I decided to rewrite the ending in my own way. I don't need your bitchy, sarcastic response. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion: mine (I didn't like the ending) and yours (you didn't like my alternate ending) conflict, but we're both entitled to them. However, mine is a harmless fanfiction, but yours is calling me out on my accidental mistakes.

So for anyone else who wants to disprove my fanfiction, thanks for your opinion but I don't need it.

I'd sincerely appreciate if you'd understand my point here: I love the series, however, I didn't enjoy the ending. I understand and accept that others did like the ending. My dislike and honest stubbornness has caused me to not want to watch the movie, and that's just my view.

Please don't be like the guest, please respect my point of view as I respect yours. Thank you! ~Symphony Soldier


End file.
